The Tanner
by SHINXXNIHS
Summary: He smelt something. Something pungent, something strong. A drop of liquid fell on his skin and the pain began. Another drop of liquid, and another. With each drop of liquid, his torture grew more and more unbearable. He started to panic. He called for help. He screamed for what seemed like hours, until the knife found it's way into his heart NOW WITH SMUT...YUMMY
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 "New officer"

4:00 AM

Harry Wolford's silent alarm vibrated across his arm. He woke up with a start. He sat up and grinned, this was going to be his first day. Who was his partner going to be? Would he make friends with his partner? Would he hate his partner? So many questions, not enough time.

"Time to exercise," Wolford stated excitedly.

He walked out of his bedroom naked... It was his house anyway. He walked into his gym. the warm, musty room was comforting and he felt the rubber flooring press down against his hind paws... He had a really nice gym.

5:00 AM

The sweat dripped off his fur and hit the floor. his breath was ragged. His toned muscles burned in pain. After he stretched, the brown wolf skipped to his shower, where there was a fresh pair of clothing waiting for him. He got out of the shower and got dressed in his simple gym shorts, (which he never used for the gym), and his blue ZPD t-shirt. He left for his new job shortly after eating.

6:00 AM

Zootopia Police Department, Precinct 1

Wolford walked into the ZPD and looked around, the took in his surroundings and mentally screamed, it was more beautiful than he could have imagined. he let out a pent-up breath. He wandered up to the receptionist's desk. and looked at the overly flamboyant Cheetah Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Um, excuse me I'm looking for roll call," Wolford stated, unsure of what to say, still in shock attending his dream job for the first time.

"Huh, Oh My Goodness you're hot," Benjamin stated before he realized what he said. He clasped his hands in front of his mouth

"I'm SOOOOO SORRY I didn't mean to say that..." Benjamin started to freak out.

"hey Hey, HEY HEY HEY calm down..." He looked at his golden name tag, "Clawhauser is it? I need to know where to go for roll call"

"Oh, phew okay Bull pen is that way," Benjamin stated

watching the wolf's tail wag behind him as he walked away, Clawhauser dreamily muttered, "Oh, he's going to get eaten alive."

7:00 AM

Bull Pen

Chief Bogo walked in, walking up to the small podium in the front. He slipped on his noticeably smaller glasses.

"First, we have a new recruit with us today, Officer Harry Wolford, he just graduated from the academy as valedictorian. Second, there has been some rep..." Chief Bogo droned on, and on, and on, "Finally, Fangmeyer, your new partner will be Wolford"

Wolford looked around the room anxiously, spotting the only other person in the room, his jaw dropped. Fangmeyer was beautiful. His snow white fur, and sky blue eyes. His fluffy ears and fluffy tail. Everything about him was amazing. He was ripped. He looked up and was face to face with the attractive wolf, his electric blue eyes staring into his soul. "You ready... we're going on patrol."

10 Hours later.

Wolford got home, slowly stripping his clothes off. he needed a hot shower. Naked, he walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, letting the hot water run through his fur. He smiled. His partner was amazing. All he could hope for in a partner. He was kind. He was witty. He was trustworthy. He got his weird sense of humor. And, a plus he was very, VERY attractive.\

Wolford fell into a peaceful sleep.

Daren Tyler, a fox, woke up from his chemical stupor. His brain was foggy. He couldn't see anything. Where was he again? The last thing he remembered was sitting down at his kitchen table. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. this is the first time he noticed the leather restraints. he started to panic. He smelt something. Something pungent, something strong. A drop of liquid fell on his skin and the pain began. Another drop of liquid, and another. With each drop of liquid, his torture grew more and more unbearable. He started to panic. He called for help. He screamed, he yelled for what seemed like hours. Finally, he silently wept. The only thing that ended his torture was the knife that found its way into his heart. Slowly the knife was withdrawn and the fox's captor went to work with his knife slowly cutting into the fox's flesh...

AN: Whaddaya thinks? I thought I would try my hand at a murder mystery. I thought all of the characters that we have right now (Finnick, Nick, Judy, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH) are overdone, so I thought why not do a Wolford/Fangmeyer. Come on it will be fun.

LOVE YOU ALL SEE YOU LATER.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 "Redeeming Qualities?"

* * *

3:30 AM

Joshua Fangmeyer woke up with a start... what was that noise? Where was it coming from, why didn't i..."DAMN THAT'S MY PHONE!" He spastically prodded at the nightstand for his phone. Finally, the sleepy white wolf grabbed his phone. He fell to the floor dragging the blanket with him. Why was Chief Bogo calling him so early? He answered the phone call.

"What's up, Chief?"

"Fangmeyer I need you and your partner down here...NOW!"

"O-Okay Chief...uh where does Harry live?"

* * *

3:45

"Damn," Joshua whispered as he pulled up to the address the Chief had given him.

Harry's house, if you would call it that, was more like a mansion. It was an elegant modern design based on cubes. There was the main cube, probably the dining room, kitchen, bathroom, stuck in the middle of the property, with multiple rooms extending on either side like an optical illusion. The angles constantly shifted making the building appear different from all sides. The beautifully carved front door was surrounded by a giant pane of glass.

"Damn," Joshua whispered again, his house was a tiny apartment in a complex named, "Grand Pangolin Arms," nestled close to Precinct 1. It was a great first home, complete with greasy walls, creaky beds, and crazy neighbors. In his five years here, he still hasn't moved. He rung the doorbell...Nothing... He knocked...Nothing 'He's probably not up yet you dummy' Joshua scolded himself.

He pulled out his phone and called Fangmeyer

"Ugh, what's up, Officer Fangmeyer?"

'Seriously,' the white wolf thought to himself, 'Officer Fangmeyer...I sound so old...'

"One, only call me Officer Fangmeyer when we are dealing with public matters. We're partners now, Harry. Call me Josh... Second," Joshua cleared his throat, "GET YOUR FURRY BROWN ASS OUT HERE SLEEPING BEAUTY,"Joshua heard a thud ring out from the other end of the receiver, and laughed, " the Chief wants us. I'll buy us coffee and food on the way."

30 seconds later...

Harry was opening the door and pulling his jeans up at the same time. Ultimately, he tripped, both knocking the air out of his lungs and unsuccessfully closing his pants. There was a snigger in the background as the brown wolf fell. Eventually, he got his pants zipped and the door locked. He ran to the black unmarked car that was waiting for him.

"Morning Offi...Josh, what's happening?"

Joshua rolled his eyes

"I already told you, I don't know Harry," he started hesitantly, "I only woke up about fifteen minutes ago. The Chief called and told me to get you and get down there as fast as we can, he sounded worried."

The car pulled out of the driveway and into the bustling city.

* * *

4:30

Zootopia Police Department, Precinct 1

The two wolves exited their car and entered the building. Clawhauser was anxiously typing on his computer when he looked up.

"No roll call today Josh, the Chief wants to see you and Harry in his office, Now."

Both Officers traveled up the stairs as fast as possible. Arriving at Bogo's office, before they even knocked, they heard a tired, "Enter" Joshua opened the door to find Bogo sitting behind his huge desk.

"Fangmeyer, we have a murder"

* * *

After Joshua and Harry were briefed on the situation...

Town Square of Tundra Town.

Joshua passed under the yellow caution tape, holding back the throngs of confused citizens, and walked into the crime scene. His body slowly becoming numb.

The bloody, dripping skeleton hung like a picture on the wall, covered in a frame of brown leather. The corpse's insides spilling onto the ground, reddening the fresh, Tundra Town snow. Crimson red rose petals were scattered around the hanging body.

As Joshua approached his frie...the Body, he noticed that, stitched on the brown leather, there was a note,

"Daren Tyler was a painter, I can paint too! XD Your one and only true love, The Tanner" He looked up to see, painted in what looked like blood, a heart dripping down the wall, seeping into the ground. He was in shock. The cameras clicking, the police radio chatter, his partner Harry talking, was silenced, all he felt was cold...

* * *

 _Joshua looked over to his friend, Daren Tyler, bundled up in his soft, warm blanket. They were sleeping over at his friend's house in Tundra Town Square, in his cheerfully lit living room, so quiet, so peaceful...He could change that. He had an idea...A terrible idea...A REALLY terrible, asshat idea, but that didn't stop him. Joshua picked up his foxy friend, wrapping his long furry arms around his waist. Daren started to writhe and squirm in his arms, wrapped tightly in his friends embrace._

 _"Let me go, Josh. JOSH STOP IT YOU ASS! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" he chucked his crimson friend out into the snow and pinned him to the frosty ground. shoveling freezing cold snow into his red, fluffy maw._

* * *

Joshua walked away...

* * *

AN: I'm done... so what did you think... I am going to start taking comments from the comment section and posting them in the AN, so if you guys just can't contain your little, tiny, shipper hearts then post and you Might get featured...Thanks, guys! love you!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Dead and gone.

Snow fell silently in Tundra Town Square. A bitter chill hung in the frigid air.

Joshua registered what was happening. The moving, the sitting, the brown wolf draping the soft blanket over his shoulders. He didn't care. His world was confined to the physical contact he received. No other outside stimulants reached his consciousness. His face was wet, why was his face wet? He sat there silently. Why was everybody so worried about him? He was fine. His face was wet, his fur was matted, why? He looked around for his partner. He saw the brown wolf pacing in front of Bogo. Why did he look worried? Was he okay? Did something happen to him? Why was his face wet?

"...BUT Chief." Wolford paced frantically, his partner was freaking out. He seemed okay at first, but about thirty minutes into the second hour at the crime scene, he had started to break down.

"Wolford," Bogo started, "He can't be alone right now."

"W-what do you want me to do chief?"

"Stay with him, Wolford. Take him home. Go to his house. **SOMETHING**..." The cape buffalo breathed out a long heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, releasing steam into the frigid air, "I've seen far too many good people disappear from situations like this. He needs something to hold on to. He needs a rock... Do you understand? Joshua is a good cop he needs _your_ help."

"Y-yes Sir."

"Be careful, Wolford. Keep him safe."

Harry left to retrieve his partner.

There was something dripping from Joshua's snout, what was it? His eyes were blurry. He tried to wipe them. Why did they sting? He looked at his sticky matted paws. They were red. Why were they red? He blinked, once, twice. His eyes stung. Why were his eyes stinging? His face felt sticky now… Why? Something dripped down his cheek and onto his shirt. Why was his face wet? His body curled in on itself, he heard somebody whining. His eyes started to get blurry. Why was his face wet?

His partner appeared in front of him, calm and collected. He wrapped his brown furry arms around his partners trembling body. The white wolf felt his world shift as his body was lifted up and over the other's shoulder. Soon his world was overtaken by the hum of an engine.

The golden key was slid and turned inside the well-oiled slot, unlocking Harry's house, the room lights automatically turning on. The brown wolf grunted as he readjusted his partner slung over his shoulder. He twisted the well-polished brass handle. The door opened to the brightly-lit interior. Harry walked over to the black couch and set his friend down. The white wolf had fallen asleep, streaks of tears stained his fur, his paws matted with Daren's dried blood.

"You need a shower," Wolford stated anxiously, "and you're asleep."

Wolford set his partner in the bath tub, slowly pulling the bloody shirt off, his snow white fur was now pink. He unzipped his partner's jeans. The brown wolf's heart began beating at a quickened pace. What if he woke up? What would he do? Would his partner be angry? If their roles were reversed would he do the same? He was at the point of no return, carefully unbuttoning the stained pants. He pulled his partner's trousers down revealing, possibly, the tightest underwear he had ever seen. The piece of cloth left nothing to the imagination. His heart quickened its pace even more. He felt a familiar heat spread through his body, and his pants tightened significantly.

The last piece of clothing... his underwear. A heat erupted on the surface of his skin. He grabbed the tight elastic band and slipped his hand under the fabric, gasping as his paw brushed against Joshua's wolfhood. He anxiously pulled down, Wolford's pants started to feel less like clothing and more like a prison. There Joshua was, in all of his glory. It wasn't fair. The white wolf was dirty, grungy, and covered in sweat, tears, and blood, but still, he looked gorgeous. Wolford whimpered involuntarily. He wanted him so badly. All of his life, he had stood and watched as his crushes moved on. He was either too scared, or they were straight. Mostly, it had been the latter.

Wolford reached over to the cold brass handle and twisted. The hot water erupted from the water-head, soaking the white wolf's fur. Wolford slipped his own shirt off and got to work covering the other's body with soap, feeling his rock hard muscles through his soft fur. He looked down, Joshua's shaft and furry balls covered in foamy soap. The brown wolf moaned lustily. He was so close to touching it, so close... but then again, that was overstepping boundaries. That would be creepy. _Besides_ , Harry reasoned with himself, _He probably isn't even gay._ Softly, he sprayed the wolf down with water, rinsing the dirty foam away, leaving a clean, sleeping wolf in its place. Wolford turned off the water and dried his partner off, slipping him into some of his extra clothing he had lying around. The brown wolf lifted his partner back over to the couch, laying him down and stared at his partner sleeping.

"Damn, he's sexy," he whispered. Joshua was curled up with his tail wrapped around his waist. Then it occurred to the brown wolf that his friend might be cold. He went to the hall cabinet and pulled out a thick fluffy comforter. He unfolded it and laid the blanket softly on his friend's sleeping form, tucking it around him. He had the sudden urge to kiss his forehead, but he resisted, opting instead to sit on the opposite side with his waist under the blanket.

"Goodnight, Josh," whispered Wolford.

He clapped twice and the lights shut off.

Harry's eyes slowly shut as he drifted off into slumber...

Harry felt a repetitive tapping on his nose. He waved his arms around his face, trying to get whatever was touching him off. He felt something he did not expect, a soft furry muzzle that was smacked by his paw.

Harry was shoved further into the couch in his living room, passionately kissing his partner, Joshua. The white wolf's arms weaved themselves through his boyfriend's fur as he slid his tongue easily into his partner's mouth, dominating, trying to taste everything. Harry's arms slipped under the black fabric of his muscle shirt the other was wearing, paws moving up his sweaty back, feeling the matted white fur. The brown wolf moaned loudly into the other's mouth as he felt his partner's hips being pushed into his hardened shaft, locked in the fabric prison of his pants. The white wolf lifted his body above his waist and carried him to the bedroom.

Amidst the moaning, groaning, and stripping, they finally made it to the bed. Harry was dropped onto the mattress, followed quickly by the other. He watched with baited breath as his partner climbed over his body. Slowly, the white wolf pressed his lover into the soft foam and took in the musky, sweaty scent that rolled off of him. Staring into his partner's grey eyes, Joshua tenderly kissed his wolf on the lips. Slowly, he lifted his muzzle from his mate's and stared into his stormy eyes once again. Smiling devilishly, he leaned closer to his lover's ear.

"I want you to knot me," Joshua huskily breathed, "I want you to fuck me so hard I'll be sore for days, I want you to fill me with your cum. I want to be yours."

Wolford was gasping, his skin prickled. His body was burning, and his only thought was that his lover was right there, right in front of him. His fur, his body, his smell, his eyes, the way he talked, the way he moved, his laugh, his cries of pleasure. He just couldn't let his mate down. He grabbed his lover by his arms and shifted his weight, rolling his body over as he climbed atop his boyfriend.

"Your wish," Harry growled, his hands tightening around the other's knees, "Is my command." he stuck three of his fingers into his lover's mouth and instructed him to suck. While his partner lubed up his fingers, he slowly worked the skin of his shaft up and down as it started to spurt copious amounts of precum.

He pulled his paw out of Joshua's mouth and slipped a digit into the white wolf's hole, feeling the warmth radiating through his hand. The tight muscle that surrounded the finger slowly started to relax. Following this, he slipped another digit in, stretching them away from each other in scissoring motions.

Joshua was acting like putty in Harry's paws, with every movement of his fingers bringing forth small groans of pleasure. Suddenly, Harry curled his fingers up and brushing against something inside of the other that had Josh gasping for air as he rocked his hips forward onto Harry's paw. Through the white wolf's desperate gasps, he was able to slip another finger in.

He continued to work his magic and began to appease his partner by thrusting his paw back into Josh, in unison with the desperate movements of his mate. "Oh-oh, more." Josh moaned, "Please, more. Right there." Harry couldn't help but comply to his partner's wishes, purposefully attacking that spot inside of him with renewed vigor, fueled by the wanton moans that he was able to coax from the white wolf.

Harry continued to prod and stretch until Josh's release was almost upon him. Just before Josh lost it, the brown wolf pulled out his fingers and earned a whine from his lover. His partner's hole now ready for his cock. He grabbed his own wolfhood, and faced his partner's needy ass.

He placed his throbbing cock against Josh's asshole and he ground his hips back, almost hard enough for Harry to enter, but not quite. Harry kept himself posed right at the other's entrance, prodding, but not allowing anything more even as Josh needily whined his name.

"Not quite yet." Harry murmured seductively, "I need something from you first."

Joshua whined again, trying to thrust himself back onto Harry's cock "What?" he finally gave in.

"I need you to beg for it." The brown wolf whispered into his lover's ear, "I need you to beg me for this."

Joshua narrowed his eyes at the other, "Never." But at that same instant, Harry put a little more pressure on his entrance and his resolve broke as easily as it had been formed.

"Fine, please!" Josh begged, "I need to feel you, all of you, inside of me!"

"Your wish is my command."

Without hesitation, Harry slid his hardened shaft deep into the other's hole, stopping at his knot. The brown wolf groaned, feeling the heat radiate from around his cock. Joshua gasped, feeling his ass filled to the brim. His partner fit perfectly into his ass. Neither of them thought it could get any better, until Harry started to _move_.

The white wolf felt his lover pull out slowly and slam back in. A flood of toe curling pleasure and pain overtook his body. A pattern arose. Thrust, moan, thrust, moan. Joshua melted into a pile of an incoherent wolf. Overtaken by a cloud of lust, he mumbled and moaned. Joshua felt a familiar pressure building at the tip of his shaft.

"I-m g-gonna cum" Joshua gasped, and a brown paw wrapped itself around Josh's neglected cock bringing him over the edge and into euphoria.

Wolford, who was already to this point saw no reason in continuing. He screamed as he shoved his knot into his partner. The pressure that had built in his cock reached a turning point as he released in his partner, filling his insides...

Harry gasped as his eyes shot wide open, pants twitching furiously, why were they... _Not now, please not now._ Harry anxiously thought. He looked down to see a wet stain spreading across the comforter. But, something else caught his attention. Where was Joshua?! Harry looked around the room, there was no wolf to be seen.

AN: sorry that took me so long, I was just really uninspired. I was also stuck up on the smut part. But I think that It was a solid chapter, either way. Have fun and enjoy life love y'all goodnight


	4. Chapter 4

4:30 AM

Joshua shot up and out of the blanket that he was currently wrapped in. Where was he? How did he get out of bed? Joshua tried to remember how he got here, but all he remembered was going to sleep last night. He got up and decided to scout out his surroundings. He noted Harry on the other side of the couch, still in his police garb. What happened? He looked down to see his clothing had changed. He looked around for any signs of them getting drunk, that would explain the splitting head ache and the forgotten chain of events. No luck.

He walked down the hallway, studying the numerous photo's that were hanging on the blue brick walls _So_ , Joshua thought, _this is Harry's house._ He was examining the plethora of family photos when he noticed a black and white picture of two wolves clinging to each other, gesturing to blueprints with what looked like a half built climate wall in the background. _Did his family…_ Joshua mentally exclaimed, _no, no that's not possible… Well, I mean…_ _ **OH**_ _that would explain the extremely expensive house._

He reached the end of the hallway, absentmindedly turning into the next room. Joshua's eyes widened in surprise. _Yep,_ Joshua thought, looking out over the numerous pieces of workout equipment, _He's rich_.

Suddenly, something caught his nose, he eagerly sniffed at the strong tantalizing scent emanating from the other side of the house. He followed his nose to the end of the hallway…was that Harry? He heard a groan come from the living room. _What the heck is happening?_ Joshua peered around the corner, looking over at the brown wolf, still sleeping on the couch.

Wolford sleepily moaned, "Ugh mmh ahhh gha"

Joshua's face contorted with confusion, _Is he having a wet dream._ He heard Harry gasp and mumble something to himself. He observed as Harry got up off the couch wrapped in a stained blanket and dirty pants, and walking towards the kitchen. Joshua silently followed him.

"Hey Harry," Joshua said, "sounds like someone had a good dream."

The brown wolf froze in his tracks, quickly folding a clean part of the blanket over his privates as he turned around.

"Y-yeah," Harry flustered out, "It was good, I guess?"

"Really?" Joshua smirked, " I can smell it on you Harry _and_ I heard you screaming someone's name out."

"W-what? Y-you heard-"

"Go take a shower Harry," Joshua laughed, mirth filling his voice, "I'll handle breakfast. Before you go though, where do you keep your eggs?"

"I-in the fridge, on the top shelf."

"Thanks, Harry."

As Harry showered the… mess away, the smell of garlic and butter filled the air. _Wow,_ Harry smiled, _we met just a couple days ago and he's already cooking breakfast for me_. He slipped on clean clothing and walked towards the kitchen, when his phone rang. The chief was calling him.

"What's up chief?" Harry questioned

"How are you doing, Is Fangmeyer there?"

"Oh, yeah, he fell asleep on my couch last night. He seems to be fine right now, like surprisingly okay. I think we will be able to come into work today"

Bogo sighed over the phone, "Okay, here is the deal, he might seem fine, but he is **NOT**. Everybody has a breaking point, Wolford, he is going to reach it at some point. Make sure he is safe, and that he is taken care of. I am counting on you. Take a couple of days off, make sure he is okay."

"HARRY, BREAKFAST!"

Harry slid the phone away from his snout, "COMING JOSH, BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

"I'll talk to you later Chief," Wolford whispered quickly as he hung up the phone.

He slid the phone into the pocket of his shorts and walked out to the kitchen.

"Chief gave us the day off in light of the circumstances," Wolford stated quickly.

"What circumstances?" Joshua asked clearly confused by the fact that work was canceled.

"Well," Harry started, confused by the forgetfulness of his partner, "you know, last night..." Harry suggested awkwardly.

"Oh, I don't remember anything from yesterday, would you care to explain?" Joshua asked while setting out to plates on the table.

"W-well, Daren Tyler-"

"You know Daren Tyler?" Joshua asked excitedly, "He's like, my best friend, how'd you two meet?"

"Joshua," Harry whispered pulling his partner down to the table and sitting him down on the nearest chair, "Don't you remember? H-he's dead. We found his body yesterday."

Joshua twitched, that wasn't right. He had seen him a couple days ago, they had gone out to lunch. He isn't dead. His head pulsed, a fuzzy memory taking over his mind, red, spilled over a blanket of white, the blotches of colors joined to form the scene that was burning a hole in his head. Daren Tyler's corpse hung from the wall the contents dripping down like some demented painting. Joshua tried to stand up, his hind paw got caught in the legs of the overly complicated table and he fell backwards, landing on his forearms.

"No," Joshua whispered, his eyes filling with tears. There he was, back in high school, laughing along with Daren as he painted mustaches on the school mascot, getting a customary hug after a big game, movie nights at his house, the trolley rides, the dinners, the movies. His body tensed as his mind wandered through the forest of memories. He was pulled from the forest as he felt two furry brown arms wrap around his body, pulling him close, he leaned in and rested his head on Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned against the cabinets, spreading his legs out as he made room for his friend.

"I just saw him a couple days ago," Joshua shuddered, "h-how can he be dead?"

"I," Harry began nervously, "I don't get it either"

Joshua breathed in deeply, "it's just not possible, t-that's not possible, I was just hanging out with him, I- Huph -I just talked to him." Joshua wrapped his arms slowly around his friend, "H-he was a good person, Harry, why did he have to die?"

The tears soaked into Harry's shirt, dampening the fabric and turning it a darker blue, the quiet whimpers of his partner crushed his heart, "S-sometimes," he halted, what did his mother say, when he was sad, "sometimes, Joshua, we lose people. Everything has it's time to go," His friends shaking slowed, "the sun disappears, the moon comes up. Every beginning has an end, every end brings with it a new start." Joshua clung tighter around his chest, "doors close, lights go out," Harry rested his head between his friend's fluffy ears, "everything changes, but, we continue." Joshua stopped shaking, his breathing evened, "We continue because we know it's going to get better. For every hill, there is a valley. Life will get better, it always does."

They sat there in silence, leaning against the hard kitchen cabinets, eyes closed, relishing in each other's comfort. Joshua drifted uncomfortably through his high school years. Something pulled Joshua back to the present, *ba-dum* *bad-um* Joshua pulled closer to the sound, his friend's steady heartbeat, and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander aimlessly.

Harry sat, pondering the insanity that has occurred in the last couple of days. He felt a tail curve slowly around his bent leg and his friend's body release. A heat spread over his face, was Joshua asleep? At that exact moment Joshua let out a booming snore, Harry chuckled quietly, that was adorable. Harry closed his eyes, listening and feeling the slow movements of his sleeping friend. He quietly drifted into a peaceful sleep as he enjoyed the closeness of his friend and partner.


	5. Chapter 5

All Harry knew was discomfort, the tingling sensation that was tickly and prickly at first, had spread to his forearm and began to pulse painfully, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow Josh, Josh, get up." His arm had fallen asleep.

"Huh," The white wolf stirred, pressing against Harry as he leaned up, "What's wrong?"

"OOh, my arm is asleep, move, quickly!" Harry whimpered.

"Oh, OH, I'm sorry, did I fall asleep on you, that wasn't cool, I..." Joshua burst into a long apology about how that was inappropriate of him, and that he was embarrassed, and that he was sorry for making Harry feel uncomfortable, and the list went on and on…

"Josh, JOSH, JOSH!" Harry chuckled, "You're fine, It wasn't awkward you dork, It was actually…" Harry shifted his gaze downward, avoiding eye-contact with the white wolf, he had already committed, "e-enjoyable."

Joshua slowed his rapid fire apologies, eventually stopping completely with a confused expression, plastered awkwardly across his face, "You enjoyed it?"

Harry looked up into the ice blue eyes, still rubbing the buzzing feeling away, desperately trying to gain back circulation to his arm, and quietly whispered, "Yeah"

This was getting awkward, too awkward for the white wolf to bear. He shifted to a more comfortable position, sitting across from his partner on the warm kitchen floor. He needed something, something to lighten the mood, something that he liked, a show maybe? Exercise? No too hard right now…HE GOT IT! He knew what he needed to do.

"How about this," Joshua suggested, "Let's play a game."

"Okay," Harry responded, "do you have any in mind?"

"It's a game my friends and I used to play as pups," Joshua stated excitedly, "Two truths, one lie"

"How do you- uh -how do you play that game?" the brown wolf awkwardly muttered, "I never really played games as a child."

"What?!" Joshua exclaimed, "You never played Two Truths One Lie! That was like the best game ever!"

"I never really had anybody to play it with," Harry's face visibly sunk, a depressed look spread over his face as he cast his gaze downwards.

Joshua lifted his friend's head up by the chin, staring unblinkingly into his eyes, and smiled brightly, "Well, now you do."

Harry returned the smile, "Well let's get on with it, how do you play"

Joshua smiled, he hadn't played this game in years, he felt childish, he felt weird, he felt good, "So, we take turns," Joshua stumbled through rules, "the person going will say two truths, and one lie, and you have to guess which one is the lie, if you get it wrong or if your bluff was called you have to do a dare"

"Okay." Harry giggled, leaning up off of the kitchen cupboards and folding his hands on his lap, "Do you want me to start or are you going to?"

"Since this is your first time playing, I'll start." Joshua cleared his throat, desperately grasping for information about his past, "Okay, I was on the football team, I like romantic comedies, I have never had relatives in Canidae"

Harry thought for a moment, they were all equally plausible options. He was sporty, most wolves were these days, the most unbelievable one was the romantic comedies.

"I think," Harry uncertainly stated, "I think that you are lying about liking romantic comedies."

Joshua devilishly grinned, "Jokes on you, I have cousins in Canidae."

"Okay then hot-shot," Harry muttered, "prove it"

"Okay," Joshua pulled out his phone sliding through photo after photo, finally finding the one he was looking for. A picture of three wolves, him and two teenaged pups, dressed in black conservative clothing, taken recently, "My cousins, Cain and Lizzy. They visited me about five weeks ago. It was kind of hard to coordinate though because they live so far away. See the problem is they don't have phones for some strange reason, I think my uncle is Pawmish. But, they only write letters, and they take _forever_ to get here."

"Now, back to the important things" Joshua thought for a second and then cast his gaze around, until he found the fridge. He pulled open the door, a rush of cold air tumbling out of the glowing rectangle, "Hey, partner," Joshua prompted innocently, leaning into the massive object, "Where do you keep your lemons?" the impish smile clearly evident in his voice.

"Behind the apples on the third shelf down." Harry muttered, it wasn't any fun if you had to do a dare. His brain instantly started spitting out, equal or more devious dares for the little snowflake in front of him.

Joshua interrupted his train of thought, "Knives?"

"Drawer to the right of the sink."

Lemons, knives, this situation was starting to turn sour really fast.

"Cutting board?" Joshua questioned.

"Above the knives."

*CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP*

"Here you go," Joshua smugly stated as he sat down in front of his friend, clutching the pungent smelling fruit "suck on it."

Harry grimaced, he should have never agreed to this. He grabbed the dripping slices, his mouth started to salivate profusely, ready to dilute the strong acid in the yellow semi-circles. He popped one into his mouth, his lips puckered over the squishy slice, his eyes watered as he shook his head back and forth, chewing as fast as he could to swallow the painful substance, he chuckled, "You're an ass, you know that right" Wolford muttered through the mouthful of sour pain.

Joshua simply nodded, barely containing the joy that bubbled up inside of him, managing to only giggle a little.

Harry sputtered and chewed through all seven slices of lemon, glaring angrily at his partner Joshua.

"Fine- ugh -I finished, You happy?" Harry growled jokingly.

"Absolutely, 100%" Joshua smugly replied.

"Fine, _Snowflake_ I got some for you, I was home schooled, I grew up in Meadowlands, and I have never had salmon."

"Ha! One, interesting nickname, _Paws_ " Joshua grin widened, "And two, I grew up in Meadowlands, nice try!"

"Dammit!" Harry exclaimed, chuckling to himself, "Okay, what's next?"

Joshua thought for a second, looking around and spotting what he needed, he walked over and grabbed a banana off of the bundle, "Your dare is to peel and eat this-"

"Come on, that's ea-"

"Without using your hands,"

Harry stopped, he felt heat begin to radiate from his face, it couldn't be too hard, "You are going to hold it, right?"

"Yep," Joshua smiled.

"Okay," Harry rolled his eyes, "bring it he-"

"Nope," Joshua stated, barely containing his laughter, he placed the curved fruit in front of his groin, smiling smugly at his friend, "You're going to have to do it from here."

Harry smiled, if he had to feel awkward, then he sure as hell would make Joshua feel the same, "Okay, pretty-boy, if that's how you want to play."

The brown wolf proceeded to get on all fours. As leaned down in front of his friends groin, he felt a familiar tightness in his pants, _Damn musk_ , he hazily thought. He took the tip in his mouth, closing his eyes and pulling upwards. The tip snapped on the bottom, leaving a hanging piece of peel. He pulled the stem closer and closer to his partner's waist, successfully removing one piece of the peel, and planting his nose on the rim of his pants. He felt Joshua jerk slightly as he breathed in, _Damn, that smells good._

Silent breathing settled in the room, as Joshua watched his partner peel the banana, perhaps he had gone to far. Harry continued to peel the fruit, one, two, three, four times, finally finishing off the yellow covering.

"Step one," Harry smiled, "is complete. Now, Snowflake, it's time to eat it."

"O-okay," Joshua stuttered out, his attention completely focused, on the brown wolf, descending down the banana and towards his groin, "do it."

Harry slid back up the banana, _not_ taking a bite from the creme colored shaft.

"W-what are you doing?" Joshua questioned, "Just eat the banana."

He took his mouth off of the fruity pole, smiling widely, "I lick my bananas slick before I eat them, they go down easier."

He repeated the action, closing his mouth in front of the white wolf's groin, looking up and into his eyes.

He slid up and down, up and down, with every descent, Joshua became more and more flustered. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry finished the silky surfaced banana in three bites, and leaned back on his haunches, wiping his mouth and smiling, "There you go," Harry chuckled, "Step two, complete."

Joshua cleared his throat, his body felt like it was on fire, why was that so embarrassing?

"Well," Harry smugly replied, "I'm waiting."

"Ye-yeah," Joshua chuckled, "umm- I've never had a girlfriend, I was valedictorian of my high school class, and live in a ratty old apartment."

Harry smiled, "Really, Snowflake? I'm going to go with, never had a girlfriend"

"Yeah," Joshua chuckled nervously, "I guess that one was pretty obvious."

Harry smirked, "Hmm let me think… I got it," He stated excitedly, "I'll be back."

He ran back into the kitchen and sat down on the ground holding a black fur dying pen in front of him, "You, my dear friend, have to circle the part of your body that you are most self-conscious about, keep in mind that this is a permanent dye pen."

Joshua stared at him in confused wonder, "What the hell!? Where did you even get that? Why do you have that?"

Harry chuckled, "My father and his friends like to bet on the Super Bowl, whoever lost, had to write loser on their forehead." The brown wolf shoved the pen forward, waiting for his friend to accept it.

Joshua took the pen and sighed, he knew exactly where it was, "How big does the circle have to be?"

"As big as you want it, but I have to see you circle it."

"Okay," Joshua laughed, "This is going to be embarrassing."

"That's the point, Snowflake"

Joshua stood up, turned around, and promptly dropped his pants. Harry's face felt like the sun, his body tensed. Harry's _thoughts_ were interrupted by the pop of a marker, Joshua reached around and drew a large circle around his tail, "Hey Paws," he asked, "do I have to let it dry?"

"Ye-yeah, you're embarrassed about your tail?" Harry hoarsely replied.

"Yeah," Joshua laughed, "never liked how it looked, it's not as full as the other wolves' I know. I think it looks stupid."

"It does **NOT** look stupid," Harry said, "I think it's adorable!"

"You think it looks good?" Joshua prompted.

"Ye-yeah," Harry stuttered, "is that bad?"

Joshua started to sway, shifting his weight from hip to hip, waiting awkwardly for time to pass, only now realizing that he didn't know how long to wait. "Paws," Joshua prompted, "How long do I have to wait?"

"Yo-you're good now." Harry croaked, his pants had become unbearably tight, he crossed his legs attempting to hide his hardened shaft.

Joshua bent down and grabbed the rim of his pants, slipping them slowly back up his body. He turned around and found Harry staring at him, lost in thought.

"Harry? You okay?" He poked his friend in the nose, "Your turn."

 **After dozens of stupid dares, they decided to eat lunch…**

"Okay," Joshua grunted awkwardly as Harry uncomfortably adjusted on his lap, "How are we going to do this?"

"Stahap," chuckled Harry, as he sat up on his hands and knees "that tickles!"

"Well, what do you expect, Paws? I have my hand in your pockets and I'm trying to stand up." Joshua sighed, rolling his eyes at the awkward situation that they were in, leaning against his friend's body, "We need to figure out how to eat while we finish this dare I haven't had any food in like, a day, and I'm starving. Check how much time we have left."

"We have about, 45 minutes left."

"Huph," Joshua growled, "my hands are getting sweaty. Okay, Paws, we are going to stand up on three, ready?"

"Ready."

"One," Joshua sat up, breathing deeply, this was either going to work wonderfully or fail completely, "Two," Joshua wrapped his paws around his friends legs and got ready, "Three," They both pulled in opposite directions balancing each other out enough to stand up completely.

"Now we got that done," Harry smiled, "Let's make some food."

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, you?" Joshua replied.

"Take out? I know of a good chinese place that we can order from it's right down the street so it won't take long."

"Okay," Joshua stated, "I'll eat anything. But, you have to order salmon, okay?"

Harry rolled his eyes, listening to his friend, "Okay"

The night progressed slowly, there was laughing, crying, and eating, ending in Joshua and Harry watching, the white wolf's favorite movies, "Pride and Prejudice," and "Sleepless in Seattle" Harry had fallen asleep halfway through the latter, resting his head comfortably on the other's shoulder.


End file.
